1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a picture transmission unit and a picture transmission system, which are used in a monitoring system, a remote medical system, a television conference system and the like, and which transmit picture data information obtained through a video camera unit and sound information from a microphone, speaker or such via networks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as the techniques belonging to this field, the following document has been disclosed. Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2000-66969, entitled “Image Data Transfer System, Camera Incorporated Recording/Reproducing Device and Server”, published on Mar. 3, 2000.
Document 1 discloses a picture transmission apparatus and a technique for a picture transmission system using the same. According to this system, when picture is taken and is transmitted to a distant place, a picture transmission system having a video camera, transfer command means, and transmission means unified with each other is used.
In such a type of picture transmission apparatus, a subject is taken by the video camera to obtain picture information. Upon specifying the destination of transmission through the transmission command means, the information for the destination of transmission and the picture in formation are sent to a network, which are then sent to the picture transmission apparatus or such of the destination of transmission. Consequently, users should purchase a picture transmission apparatus having a quality of the picture to be taken, conditions concerning the network and other conditions in agreement with the intended purpose.
The conventional picture transmission apparatus as disclosed in Document 1, however, has the following problems:
When one wants to use a picture transmission apparatus having already been purchased is used under different conditions, the conventional picture transmission apparatus is not applicable and, thus a picture transmission apparatus applicable to new intended purpose should be newly purchased. For example, if one wants to improve resolution of the video camera, one should replace not only the video camera but also whole of the picture transmission apparatus including the transmission command means and communication means by new apparatus. For this reason, there arises a problem concerning a requirement for much more cost for the replacement.